The Cursed Crests
by CyanMudkip
Summary: A fan made story that is... well just read it! My first fanfic! Rated M for future chapters! Trust me... I'm a doctor!... okay...not really but...


I don't know what to put here...

First Fanfic so... I don't know what to say...

**Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own Digimon, can you believe I can't pay them in gum?!**

Anyways, I guess this has a rating of M for safety, after all this is my first

Fanfiction, and I have ideas for later chapters.

Chapter 1

The Boy's story begins.

It was a calm night, very quiet outside. Matt had been over at Tai's house for the night, as Tai was bored at home, because his family was gone for a few days.

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Matt asked Tai.

"Not sure, it sounded like it came from outside!" Tai responded.

Tai decided to look around a bit outside through the window. He saw what appeared to be a boy and his dog. He could not tell for sure, as it was dark, and very late. It looked as if there were two people walking behind him. They had knocked over a trash can, making the crash they had heard. Tai would pick it up in the morning.

"So, what was it?" Matt asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Tai answered.

They then went back to watch television as they were before.

They fell asleep soon after.

Tai woke up first, and went to make something for breakfast. He decided to make a bowl of cereal. As he sat eating, he remembered the trash can.

Matt was now awake, watching TV on the couch.

"Hey, I'll be right back!" Tai shouted as he went to pick up the trash can.

As he picked it up, along with all the spilled trash, he heard something.

"H-Hello?" A quiet voice whispered from the alley.

"Is someone there?" Tai asked.

"Back here..."

It went silent. Tai went toward the alley. As he got closer, he saw someone. A boy sitting there. He had black hair, black shorts, and a white shirt with a red circle in the middle.

Tai saw he was breathing, but very weakly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tai asked."Are you ok?Hey, why don't you come inside? You look kinda sick." Tai suggested.

No response.

"Hey, c'mon." Tai suggested as he tried to help the boy stand.

"GAAAGH"

The boy fell back to the ground.

"Hey, I -"

That was when Tai noticed it. There was a hole in the middle of his shirt.

The shirt wasn't just red in the middle. Tai touched it, confirming his suspicions. It wasn't just a white and red shirt. It was strange, like dried paint. But this wasn't paint.

It was blood.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Tai shouted, very shocked.

"Th-they took-"

"Okay, I'll be right back! Stay here!"

Tai shouted as he ran inside.

"Hey are you ok, Tai?" Matt asked as Tai ran in.

"Matt! Come with me! Hurry!" Tai shouted as he ran back outside.

"Ok, but what's the rush?" Matt asked.

"HURRY UP!" Tai shouted.

"Alright, calm down." Matt responded.

As they reached the alley Matt saw the boy

"Hey, who is this?" Matt asked as he saw him.

"Just help me carry him inside!" Tai quickly responded.

"Alright..." Matt agreed.

When he was brought inside, they set him softly on the ground.

"Now help me find some bandages or something!" Tai shouted as he ran off.

"Why, what happ-"

Then Matt noticed it.

"Is that!? Blood?!" Matt asked, extremely shocked.

"Yeah, now help!" Tai shouted back.

"Why don't we call an ambulance or something?!" Matt asked.

"They can't make it in time! C'mon!"

Tai shouted.

They got a washcloth and help clean around the wound. Then they bandaged it up tight.

"You sure you know how to do this?"

Tai asked Matt as he bandaged the boy's wound.

"Yeah I took a class at my old school!" Matt responded, still working.

After they finished, Tai asked Matt,

"Will he be ok?"

"He should be, he just needs some rest."

They decided to lay him on Tai's bed to let him rest.

The boy woke up in a strange room.

He heard voices in the next room.

He tried to sit up, but collapsed back on the bed with a thud.

"What was that?" Tai asked as they heard the thud.

"Let's go see!" Matt decided

The boy saw them walking into the room.

"W-who are you guys?" He asked, a nervous tone in his voice.

"I'm Matt and this is Tai." Tai smiled and waved beside Matt.

"Where am I? And what do you want?" He tried to sit up as he talked, but collapsed again with pain.

"Hey, you should stay lying down!"

Matt told him." You are in Tai's house. We found you in the alley. You were bleeding pretty bad. Can you tell us what happened?"

The boy's eyes went wide.

"Where is he?!"

"Who?" The boys asked curiously.

"Zashmon!" The boy shouted, very loud.

"Who is Zashmon?" Tai asked the boy. "You were the only one out there."

Realizing what he had said the boy nervously responded. "He's, uhhhhh... My pet lizard!"

"That isn't important right now, what matters is wh-" Tai was cut off by the boy.

"YES IT IS IMPORTANT! I NEED TO FIND HIM!"

The boy realized he was shouting.

"I-I'm sorry!" He said." I didn't mean to shout. But it IS important! I need to find him!" The three boys sat for a minute in total silence. Then the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. This caught the other boys' attention.

"Hey is that what I think it is?" Tai asked Matt.

When he noticed they had seen it the boy put it back into his pocket nervously.

"Oh, that was just...ummm...An old toy!" He gave a nervous grin.

"We know what that is ummm... Actually, what IS your name?"

"Oh yeah! My name is Jason!" He replied, a nervous smile on his face.

"Well Jason? We know about the digivices. And the digital world."

Matt informed him.

"Wh-You do? So you know about digimon too, right?" Dennis asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah, but-" Matt was cut off by Dennis.

"Then you gotta help me find Zashmon!"

"Sooo, I take It Zashmon is your digimon then?" Tai asked curiously.

"Yeah. He is my digimon." He replied, much calmer than before.

"Okay, we'll help you find him. But first we need to know what happened. Why were you in the alley?" Matt said changing the subject.

Jason was shocked. He had forgotten his wound entirely. He tried to sit up, slower this time.

"I- I was attacked last night. Two men were following me. They asked me what kind of lizard it was, I said it was a new species. Then they stabbed me in the chest and took Zashmon. They must have thought I was dead."

Tai and Matt sat there in shock.

"So... Zashmon needs my help! He is really in danger! If we don't help him he might be sold or sent away to who knows where! Or worse! He might even be killed."

Tai and Matt sat there, unsure of what to say.

"Why not call the police or something?" Tai suggested.

"And tell them what?! That my digital monster has been kidnapped?

Or my newly discovered lizard has escaped? If that information is out there, plenty of people will try to take him! Besides... WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO FIND THEM! OR HAVE ANY PROOF!" Jason shouted angrily." ...Sorry... My anger got the better of me again."

"Well, can you at least describe Zashmon so we can help you find him?" Tai asked.

"I've got a better idea." Matt said as he left the room.

The red haired boy was over quick.

He heard the urgency in Matt's voice even through the phone.

"What's up?"

"Can you look at something on your computer?" Matt said as he handed a digivice to Izzy.

"Okay." Izzy agreed.

The boys walked back into the room, in which Tai was asking some questions.

"So where do you live?" Tai asked.

"A large house. Not far from here. I was walking home when I was attacked."

That was when Matt and Izzy walked in.

"Who's this?" Izzy asked as he entered.

"Don't worry about it." Tai replied.

Izzy's laptop made a beeping noise.

"Oh yeah, I needed to check something?"

"Yeah, can you look at the memory on this digivice?" Matt asked.

While Izzy's computer was loading the program, the boys turned on the TV.

"...ntists have discovered what appears to be a new lizard species. They are not sure where it came from, but scientist all over would like to own it, as the owners will auction it off in two days..."

It began to show pictures of a small, red, almost dinosaur-like lizard.

Jason's eyes went wide.

"No...No, No NOO!"

He screamed as he ran outside.

Matt began to run after him, but Tai grabbed his arm.

"I'll take care of it." Tai said as he stood up.

He went outside to find him sitting against a wall. He was crying.

"What was that about?" Izzy asked Matt.

"Just... It-"

Matt froze when he saw the screen.

"Wait, so on the TV...that was."

"Who is Zashmon?" Izzy asked, unaware.

Matt explained the whole situation.

"That was Zashmon on TV wasn't it?..." Tai asked.

"I can't believe this is happening to me. I think I should go home for a bit. I need to get something... Would you like to see where I live?"

"Sure. I'm going to go tell the others. I'll be right back."

Matt and Izzy decided to go with them.

"So why was Zashmon in the human world anyway?" Izzy asked.

"We had just gotten back from the digital world... I was walking home trying to come up with an excuse for having Zashmon with me... I never made it home."

He stopped walking."This is it."

They paused at a large green house.

"It's quiet here. That's strange. I'll be right back." He walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you think he needed to get?" Matt asked

"Not sure, but it sounds impor-"

They were cut off by a scream from inside.

"What was that?!" Tai asked, obviously worried.

"Let's go check it out!" Matt responded almost immediately.

As they walked in, they knew something was wrong. Everything was knocked down and oddly placed.

They heard a strange noise from upstairs. It sounded almost like a whimper. Knowing where it was coming from, they ran towards the source. As they went up the stairs, the saw something. There were 3 doors, 2 of which were knocked off the hinges. The third had a hole in the middle. They found him in the second room on the ground, crying. There was glass stained red, lying in shards

on the ground.

"What happened...I was only gone for a couple days... how could this happen..."

He was almost whispering, his voice was very weak. He was shaking.

"I-I don't underst-" he stopped dead mid sentence. "The Crest! What if they took it?"

He began rummaging through the closet.

"It's here... It's still here..."

He held, in his hand, a navy blue crest.

While all this happened, the other 3 boys sat there too stunned to move.

All 4 boys walked downstairs, silently.

They all sat down on the misplaced couch.

"What now?" Jason said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"What do I do? Where do I go? I'll have to live on the streets! The police will end up doing taking away this house! I'll starve out there."

He was crying hysterically.

Matt and Izzy were still speechless.

"Don't say that!" Tai told him. "You can stay at my house until we figure something out! My parents won't mind! We will just tell them your parents had to leave town for a bit."

The boy looked up. He had a weak smile on his face.

"Thanks, but... Can we talk about this later? I feel like this place is getting to me..."

"How about we go back to my house?" Tai suggested.

Everyone agreed. This place was getting to everyone.

"Let's call this in when we get to my house, okay?" Tai asked the boy.

"Y-yeah... We better call...the note"

"What?" Tai asked, bewildered as ever.

"They left... The note..." The boy was now pale and weak.

Tai saw the note now too. Lying next to the door.

"This note?" Tai asked as he handed it to Jason, now looking like a ghost.

"Yes..." He said as he took it.

He read it several times before telling the others.

"My family...is safe... They already took care of it...but they will be gone until they feel safer again...they sold this home to someone else."

"Good... So they are safe." said Matt,finally speaking.

"Let's go now..." Izzy reminded them.

They had walked home in complete silence. Upon reaching Tai's house, Izzy decided to go home.

"It's getting late, so I gotta go."

"Matt, will you leave too?" Tai asked.

"If I can, I would like to stay here again. I need time to think, and I don't wanna mention this too my dad. It may slip out..."

"That's fine!" Tai assured him.

And with that, they all sat down and went to sleep.

End of chapter 1.


End file.
